Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sensing display and a manufacturing method thereof, and in particular, to a pressure sensing display and a manufacturing method thereof.
Related Art
As the progress of technology, various kinds of information apparatuses are invented such as the mobile phone, tablet, UMPC, GPS, etc. Except for the general input devices such as the keyboard and mouse, the touch input device is one of the popular input devices. In practice, the touch device can provide a user-friendly and intuitive input interface, so that the users of different ages can easily operate the touch device by a finger or a stylus.
The 2D multi-touch technology is one of the popular touch technologies, and it can precisely determine the position pressed by finger according to the capacitance changes, thereby generating the corresponding control function. Besides, in order to sense the pressing in the Z-axis, which is perpendicular to the display surface, a pressure sensing structure is needed to achieve the goal of 3D touch control.